Titan Shadows
by Joegomoe
Summary: You can never truly rest when you are a Teen Titan. Just when the titans feel they finally caught a break, a cunning new villain appears and proves to be more than a match and causes big changes for the team.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! After being gone for way too long, I hope to actually post more than one story this time around. I'm starting with a short prologue to give some background to the crazy goingsons in my head, but then jumping straight into the action. Also DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Teen Titans. Would I really be writing on a site with fanfiction in the name if I did?**

* * *

Prologue:

Raven had been kidnapped and this was their chance to get her back.

The team received a message from a dangerous villain with an almost equally as dangerous message. In this, he revealed Raven's location. The issue was Raven was on an airship set to explode in two hours. Also, on the ship was the information he had stolen on how to cure a certain deadly disease. While he had no particular use for the information, it would serve as excellent bait for the Titans to board the ship. As if Raven wasn't reason. To make this even more difficult he added, "Also during this time I will be fleeing aboard another airship." The message showed where the ship would be taking off. "This game we have played has been fun, but you all have proven too much for me." He added in a cruelly sarcastic tone. "Of course, the choice is yours. You are more than welcome to abandon Raven and the people of Jump City and come and capture me instead." The video flashed off after that.

This new development gave the Titans less time to act and even less to make a plan.

* * *

_Chapter 1: The Chance_

"Beast Boy, watch out!" Cyborg shouted as the green pterodactyl toting him narrowly avoided a missile. Beast Boy then positioned himself as if he was going to dive toward the airship that had just fired. Cyborg expressed concern.

"Uhh, Beast Boy, you aren't about to do what I think you a…."

He was.

Beast Boy plummeted straight down toward the ship, maneuvering around the dozens of missiles fired at him. All the while, carrying a near petrified passenger. Cyborg worked up the courage to open his eyes when he couldn't feel himself spinning anymore. His feet were mere inches above the ground. He could have gotten angry but that was a luxury they didn't have the time for. Cyborg hit the ground running.

"Cutting it close there B." Cyborg said.

"We made it alright, didn't we?" Beast Boy was running beside him.

Both their communicators went off, that being the signal that Starfire and Robin had landed safely on the other airship. Cyborg popped his open.

"Good, you're both okay." Robin's voice rang through the communicator, "Alright, remember the plan. Get the stolen data and rescue Raven. And make sure Beast Boy actually follows it this time. Robin out."

Beast Boy and Cyborg were now entering deep into the airship. The thin, maze-like corridors would have been impossible to navigate had Cyborg not been able to hack the schematics of the ship before hand. Knowing the layout of the ship should have made the rest of their part of the mission easy. Get to the Holding Cell Control Room, unlock Raven's cell, retrieve the data. and get out with plenty of time to spare.

The two friends flew through hallway after hallway until they finally reached the control room. Cyborg got right to work picking the lock.

"How long until I can go to Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

"Five minutes, barring any interruptions." As if right on cue, six Security Bots turned the corner with, presumably, more on the way.

"Better make that ten."

Robin and Starfire weren't having a much easier time. They were pinned in a hallway with bots filling in from both sides. Robin ran toward the bots directly ahead, bow staff in hand. He began to dispose of them at near frightening speeds. He smashed the first one's head in, tossed it's light frame at another, and avoided pink laser gun blasts from the right. He closed the gap between himself and the robot that fired. In seconds, it was tossed behind him. Two Security Bots were now directly in front of him.

Smash!

Smash!

One more bot just turned the corner. Robin dove forward while grabbing a laser blaster. With one well aimed shot, the robot came down. He turned around the see Starfire had destroyed all the robots on her side as well. They had a moment to catch their breath but they could already hear the loud clanking sound that meant more were on the way.

"Robin, how much farther until we reach the main control room?"

"It's directly a floor below us."

"Why didn't you just say so?"

Before Robin could say anything, Starfire had already blown a substantial sized hole in the floor.

"Let's go." Starfire said before grabbing Robin and beginning her slow descent into the dark room below. Robin could barely see the floor when his feet hit it. He didn't let his guard down for a second. In his experience, dark rooms like this usually lead to… suddenly the lights flicked on, revealing a large room with inactive Security Bots surrounding them… a trap.

A large television screen turned on, showing the face of the villain of whom the airship belonged. He had proven to be more difficult than any of the Titans imagined. He was similar to them in age but had the resources of any well-seasoned super villain. He was the one responsible for kidnapping Raven. The one responsible for nearly all their pain and suffering for the past few months.

"Treyarch." Robin said.

"Hello Robin, Starfire."

"What have you done with our friend?" Starfire interjected.

"She's fine for now, but she won't be in about…" He feigned looking at a watch, "Ten minutes. And at this rate it doesn't look like you will be either."

Suddenly, a thick layer of the same metal the room's floor was made of, rose to cover the walls and the ceiling. Starfire prepared to throw a starbolt.

"Don't bother, That metal is virtually indestructible. Very hard to come by."

"We can easily handle all these robots. Trapping us in here won't do any good." Robin declared.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't want to make it too easy for you. Even if you do manage to defeat all the robots, this ship seems to have the same terminal condition as the one your other friends are currently on." A countdown appeared at the top of the screen.

"Will not the walls protect from the explosion?" Starfire interjected.

"Ah, Starfire. No, the walls are set to come done five seconds before the bomb goes off. Plenty of time for you to escape, I'm sure. Anyway, I should probably leave you alone. you seem to have your hands full."

The large screened turn off as all the robots eyes began to glow. Robin and Starfire both got into combat stance.

"Robin, we have been tricked."

Beast Boy found it was getting increasingly difficult to keep robots out of the control room. He held one back right at the door and asked Cyborg,

"Are you sure you can't just deactivate the bomb?"

"Dude, There's no way to disarm it. Don't you remember what happened last time?" Cyborg responded while seated in front of an array of computers.

Beast Boy wasn't sure why he asked. Perhaps a hope that there was something, anything, that could just make all of this stop. As for what happened last time, he could never forget. That was the mission that marked the beginning of his chain of disobeying orders. The mission where Raven was taken.

* * *

**Well, that's it for now. Please let me know what you thought and feel free to leave any suggestions as well. I'm particularly interested in what you thought of Treyarch. I was sort of reluctant to use my own made-up villain, but it allows for more freedom than if I had used an already established DC villain. Also, I really didn't want to just use Slade.**


	2. Deception

**Continuing on with my first multiple chapter story. Still getting in the swing of things.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans. You don't own the Titans. Well actually, for all I know you could. What brings you to , O Mighty Owner of Titans?  
Where was I? Oh yeah, The point is I don't claim any ownership over The Teen Titans.**

* * *

Raven's kidnapping was not an event Beast Boy liked to remember. So naturally, he thought of it all the time. Even when dozens of robots were trying to shoot his head off.

* * *

The team all felt fairly good about the plan as they approached the harbor. They had faced nuts criminals like this before; It was nothing to worry about. They stopped on top a road overlooking the docks. Robin hopped off his cycle and took his helmet off to address the rest of the team.

"Alright, this is as far as most of us go. Raven, You're on."

Raven got out of the T-Car and almost immediately began her walk down the dirt road to the building where she was to meet alone with Treyarch. She only said a brief goodbye. After all, nothing else was really necessary. With every crunch of the dirt below her, The voices of her friends got quieter. Robin, running through the rest of the plan again. Beast Boy, expressing loudly how he doesn't like it. Robin had thought and rethought through every aspect of this mission. He thought Beast Boy would have no reason to object. Everything should turn out fine. And yet, Beast Boy still held out that it was a bad plan. As he watched Raven get farther and farther away, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go horribly, horribly wrong.

* * *

_Chapter 2: Deception_

A heavy rhino foot fell on the last of the current wave of robots, breaking Beast Boy out of his thoughts. He limped inside the control room and collapsed with his back to a wall.

"How much longer on that cell door?" He sighed.

"Just a minute or so more. one last firewall to crack." Cyborg responded.

"What ever happened to just a big red button?"

Cyborg was about to respond when his communicator beeped. Hopefully it was Robin to tell him they captured Treyarch and he and Starfire were on their way to help.

"Cy, It was all a trap. Treyarch's not even here. Star and I are locked in a room, and this ship is set to explode too."

So much for wishful thinking.

"I'll get right on it as soon as I unlock Raven's cell."

"Cyborg, there's no time. No way you unlock her cell, save us, and get the cure."

"Don't talk like that man, There's gotta be something we can do." Cyborg thought for a moment on the several possibilities. A look of realization crossed his face. He recalled there was one thing he could try. "Beast Boy, go now."

"What?" the boy still laying on the floor responded.

"I'm going to get her cell unlocked but you're going to need to be there as soon as I do." With that, Beast Boy was off the floor and out the door.

"Cy, what are you thinking?" Robin asked

"There is something I can do. There's a way I can shut down both ships' systems at once."

"Why weren't you trying to do that from the start?"

"It's not guaranteed to work. But in theory, it should save both of you and Raven."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Well, then that's it. There wouldn't be time to do anything else, but I'm not going to abandon anyone."

"Alright, you do whatever you are going to do and do it fast. Robin out"

Cyborg got straight to work. It was a long shot but it was really the only shot they had. His fingers clicked lighting fast across the keyboard. He completed all the necessary actions in less than a minute. Now, he just needed to wait to see if it worked.

"Come on." The computer remained silent, "Come on." He said once more. This time, a dialogue box appeared on the screen notifying that all of the two ships systems, nonessential for flight, had been deactivated. After a very brief victory dance, Cyborg got the data for the cure and ran for the door. Now came yet another problem. He was originally supposed to stay with Beast Boy the whole time. Because they had separated, Cyborg needed to find a different way off the ship. He climbed a ladder that ran right to the top deck. The roar of the wind ever present. Cyborg scanned for anything he could use to get off the ship. Panic began to set in. He noticed a small mountain to the side of the ship. If he ran and jumped then maybe, just maybe...

"I really hate this guy." With a defiant yell Cyborg leapt off the side. He turned around and fired his arm cannon to propel himself forward. He got himself facing toward the mountain just in time to be met with a wall of dirt. Pain shot up both his arms, but at least he was alive. He began to slide down the desert mountain. He hit the ground with a thud and kept moving. The team's rendezvous point in sight. He took out his T-phone and called Robin. He took the fact that he even answered as a good sign.

"Hey Cy, Star and I got out. What about you?"

"I'm out and very close to the meeting spot, but Beast Boy is still inside."

"If he doesn't get out soon..." Cyborg paused and looked back at the ship.

"I know man, I know."

A green cheetah bursts through hallway after hallway. He didn't need to stop for a moment to think about where to go. He had been studying the ship's schematics since they got them. Nothing would get in his way. Any remaining robots were either easily avoided or just as easily ripped to shreds. He approached his last turn. A left would lead to Raven's cell and a right would lead to their escape route after. Anticipation was building. He was going to make it. He knew he would. He had to.

Halfway down the hall before his final turn, he heard Robin's voice. Opting to use the "No answer." feature of the communicator. It must be urgent.

"Beast Boy, As soon as Cyborg shut down the ship's systems, Raven was able to teleport herself out. She's with him at the meeting point. Get there. Robin out."

Beast Boy was ecstatic. The nightmare was over.

Raven was back.

He turned right then morphed into an eagle and flew up the ladder smashing right through the cover at the top. He peered all around until he saw a silhouette in the distance. Standing in front of the setting sun. He flew so quickly that Cyborg couldn't quite tell what it was until Beast Boy hit the ground and morphed back into a human. They took one look at each other and both had the same question.

"Where's Raven?"

As if in response to this question both of their communicators rang. A video call. Raven's face appeared, along with a live countdown of the bomb.

One minute.

Cyborg took one look at Beast Boy and knew what he was going to do. Cyborg quickly threw both of his arms around him. Holding Beast Boy as tight as he could without seriously harming him. Raven began to speak,

"I'm sorry it has to be this way."

"Let me go!" Beast Boy screamed.

"You are my family. I love each of you so much."

"I said, Let me go!" This time, he somehow managed to escape Cyborg's grasp. He took straight to the skies, the communicator held tight in his talons.

"You took me in. Showed me I could be something other than a bringer of evil. You cared about me, when I thought no one could." Tears began to stream down her eyes, "I will always be grateful for that. I never said enough what each of you truly mean to me. The day I met you was the day I considered my life worth living. Again, I'm sorry. I should have said this long before now." She put her head down. Her time was up.

Beast Boy was almost level with the ship now. If he just flew a little bit faster...

The shock wave nearly knocked Cyborg off his feet. A dazed bird plummeted to the ground. And while he remained conscious, he allowed himself to fall with the debris. Doing nothing but listening to the roar of the air moving around him. When he knew the ground was approaching, he regained control. The green boy landed on his knees. His head still craned up toward the falling sky.

"No. Raven."

* * *

"You lied. You lied!" Beast Boy shouted at Robin. Robin tried to end the argument. They couldn't stay at the rendezvous point for long.

"Beast Boy, I needed to make a choice. You weren't going to make it in time."

"You don't know that! I can't believe after everything we've done and everything we've been through to get her back, you would so easily abandon her."

"You think it was an easy decision?" Robin's temper broke, "That was probably the hardest decision I've ever had to make as leader."

"And the part about lying to me. Was that hard, or did you figure, 'What's one more lie to Beast Boy?'"

"If I had told you the truth, you wouldn't have listened."

"You're right I wouldn't have."

"That decision is the reason we only lost one person today instead of two."

"So, what's Raven? An acceptable loss? What if it was Star up there?"

Robin was silent.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"We need to be returning home. We don't have time for..."

"You know what? Save it for somebody who cares." He turned his back to the team. He pulled out his communicator and took one last look before dropping it to the dusty ground.

"I quit."

* * *

Beast Boy fumbled through the wreckage in the dark. Robin and Starfire had long since gone home. Cyborg had stayed.

"I really don't think we are going to find anything."

"You can leave whenever you want."

"Really, my sensors aren't picking up anything. You said yourself, you can't smell her."

"There has to be something left of her. There has to be." A fresh coat of tears began on his face, "She deserves at least that." Cyborg put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're right. She does. But sometimes, the world ain't fair. If it was, she'd be right here with us." The pair found two pieces of rubble to sit down on.

"Are you really serious about leaving?"

"Yeah, I am"

"Look, I've been where you are. I don't think quitting is the best solution. We'll have a better chance of catching Treyarch if we stick together."

"I just don't know how I can trust Robin anymore."

"So, this is goodbye then?"

"Yeah, I guess it is." Beast Boy stood up and Cyborg followed. Beast Boy threw his arms around his large friend. When they broke, Cyborg held something out in his hands.

"At least take this. It was a prototype communicator. I keep them just in case."

"Thanks."

They both turned away and began walking. Neither one daring to look back.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading.  
As always, let me know ways you think I could improve and I hope to see you again next chapter. (Whenever that is.)**


	3. No Return

**Hello! I had always meant to get back to this story at some point and a very nice guest review made that point sooner rather than later. So if you enjoy, you have that review to thank.  
Also, it's been a while so I will take the time to remind you that I don't own the Teen Titans.**

**Anyway, onto Chapter 3!**

* * *

Cyborg arrived back at the tower as the sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon. Starfire was waiting for him. She had held on to some hope that maybe Beast Boy would change his mind.

"He's gone." Tears built up in her eyes and she made a beeline for her room, stopping once only in front of Robin's detective room.

"You were wrong. We did lose two friends today."

The first few days without Beast Boy and Raven were particularly tough. It became easier to count the times Starfire wasn't crying rather than when she was. Cyborg might as well have had two human eyes. Even Robin had to replace his mask a few times. After they gave the cure to the right people, they were able to lay low for a few days. But soon, it was business as usual.

"Hey Cy, could you start going through the data we hacked from Treyarch again?"

"Sure."

Most conversations were like this now.

Cyborg grew to hate looking through the data. There was useful information in it, but there was just so much. Even with the local police departments help, it still may have taken months to go through it all. They wouldn't see Beast Boy again until Raven's funeral. Cyborg was in charge of inviting him. There was no answer but he left a message.

"Hey B. We're having a funeral for Raven at the Tower this Saturday. Starfire insists that it's small. Just us, the way she thinks Raven would have wanted it. It would mean the world to us if you would come. I'm sure Rae would appreciate it."

Beast Boy listened to the message but he didn't respond. He wasn't in the mood to talk, especially considering what he was about to do. He flew over the bright city lights below. Passing over building after building until he landed on one with a toothpaste billboard. A figure in a white skull mask was waiting for him.

"Greenie, you made it."

"The information on Treyarch." Information which was assured wouldn't be found in computer files.

"Straight to business. Alright. About that, if I just give you this, then I don't gain anything out of it."

"That wasn't the deal X, what happened to taking down Treyarch being a reward in itself?"

"Yeah, I changed my mind. You see, Robin has something of mine, and I'd like it back." Red X showed Beast Boy a picture, "I'll tell you where Treyarch is once I get my orb back."

"The white ball thing? What does that even do?"

"That's for me to know and for you to hope you never find out." Red X vanished before Beast Boy could respond, leaving him alone to think about what he offered.

The day of the funeral came far too quickly. Starfire had set up 4 chairs, A podium for the Titans to speak, and a memorial to Raven. Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire all contributed pictures and flowers and various other keepsakes. Books, packs of herbal tea, even the wrench she used in the garage. Beast Boy arrived just as Star was getting up to give the eulogy. He was greeted warmly by Cyborg and Starfire. Robin and Beast Boy briefly made eye contact before Beast Boy sat down. Starfire began to give her eulogy. She was able to get through about a third of it before she broke into tears. Robin ran up to comfort her and then led her to a seat. He then went up to the podium. After his remarks, Cyborg went up. Cyborg told a somewhat lengthy story about a time Raven destroyed at stankball and then took his seat. Everyone looked at Beast Boy whom they expected to go up next.

"I'll pass." He said quietly. For fifteen minutes they all sat silently, not quite sure what to do. Robin stood up and folded his metal chair and the rest followed suit. They began carrying their setup inside. The memorial stayed where it was though. No one really having the heart to take it down. When the chairs and the stand were safely inside Beast Boy asked a question,

"Do you think it would be okay if I went up and grabbed some stuff?"

"Please Friend, will you not stay?" Starfire said. Tears threatening to leave her eyes.

"We haven't touched your room. I'm sure you still have a place here." Cyborg looked to Robin who simply nodded before disappearing into the tower.

"I don't know." Beast Boy started.

"Well, you can go up and start packing and see how you feel after that."

Beast Boy roamed the empty halls of the Tower. Nothing had really changed, but it felt different somehow. Every foot step a little bit louder. Every random creak or noise from the Tower lingering for just a little longer. He came to Raven's door and stopped. He gently put his hand on the door, practically ice to touch. He noticed the button to open the door.

"Even now, you'd probably find a way to kill me." Beast Boy took a deep breath, "I'm going to fix this. I'm going to stop Treyarch from hurting any more people." With that, he left towards his room before the tears started again.

Robin stood overlooking the city from the roof of The Tower. The Sun would be setting in a hour or two. He heard some clanking up the stairs that could only be Cyborg. He turned as Cyborg was opening the door and said,

"What's up Cy?"

"You should talk to BB."

"What could I say to him?"

"I don't know. Let him know it's okay to stay?"

'I never said he couldn't."

"You didn't even say hi. He probably thinks you don't want him here. Do you?"

"It's complicated."

"Well, then let him live here until you figure it out. If you still want him gone, fine, but just make sure that's what you want to do."

"Alright, I'll talk to him. Is he still in his room?"

"Yeah."

Robin left his perch and returned to the Tower. As he walked to Beast Boy's room, he tried to plan what he would say. He was unsure how Beast Boy would react. Did he even want to stay? Robin stopped at Beast Boy's door, wishing he had at more time to think.

"Hey Beast Boy."

Beast Boy was kind of surprised Robin was paying him a visit.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Look, I know we aren't exactly on good terms right now and I don't know if we'll ever be. Just know, you still have a place here. You're still a Titan." Robin said nothing more. He turned and walked away, once again leaving Beast Boy alone to his thoughts.

The boy looked down at his now packed suitcase. Beast Boy had thought he had made up his mind back in the desert. He had thought he had made up his mind at Raven's door. And yet, he couldn't get the idea out of his head.

He could stay! He didn't need to throw away his home. His family. But, he knew the second he agreed to stay, it would be back to Robin's bad calls. Back to the calls that get people killed.

He grabbed his suitcase and headed for the door. As he exited, he took one final look at his room. As he slid the door closed, he knew there was now no going back. He walked to the roof to set his plan in motion. What he didn't plan on was running into Cyborg on the stairs.

"So, you're going to go through with it?"

"I'm leaving."

Cyborg did a fairly poor job of hiding his disappointment.

"Ok. But at least stay for dinner. I don't want to have made all that tofu for no reason."

"Alright. I'll be down in a few minutes."

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire were all gathered around the table.

"Maybe he just left."

"It's only been a couple of minutes. He said he would stay."

The alarm began blaring. Cyborg ran to the monitor. Looked like someone had broken into the archive room and stolen some of Red X's gear, but the room was now empty.

"The doors all lock if anything is stolen. The only way out would be if you somehow fit through the vent to the roof." Cyborg suddenly knew exactly what was going on. He threw his face into his hands, "Aw, dude. What did you do?"

It looked like Robin had figured it out as well, as he was already leaping out a window and grappling to the roof. Robin landed just as Beast Boy was putting the orb into his suitcase.

"Beast Boy, stop. You're really going to help X now?"

"Like you haven't done worse."

"That's beside the point."

"It's always that way with you isn't it? You can do whatever you want, but the moment one of us steps out of line…"

"Listen."

"No. I'm done listening to you." Beast Boy turned and began to walk away. He heard Robin draw his bow staff.

"Please don't make me do this Beast Boy."

"You don't have to do anything."

"I can't let you have that orb."

"Then I guess you have to stop me."

They both stood frozen. They both knew this moment had to come eventually, but now, neither wanted to make the first move. Beast Boy took a deep breath and charged.

Robin leapt over a green rhino narrowly missing the horn. Beast Boy turned for another charge. He waited for Robin to begin his jump. As soon as he did, Beast Boy morphed back into his human form. He turned, grabbed Robin's legs and smashed him to the ground. Robin rose to his feet with a python clung around him. Robin struggled to reach his utility belt. He pulled out a small disc and slapped it on the python. The python fell to the ground, writhing in pain from electric shocks. Robin reached for his communicator.

"Cyborg, Starfire. Back up on the roof."

Cyborg and Starfire were both still in the Common Room. They didn't move. How could they?

The python changed into a tiger and angrily slashed at Robin. Robin was too quick. With every lunge, the tiger was hit with a powerful blow from his bow staff. The tiger morphed back into a boy and lied still on the ground.

"Are we done here?" Robin had let his guard down. In one fluid motion, Beast Boy morphed into a lizard, jumped to Robin's face, tore off his mask, and spit acid into his eyes. Robin fell to one knee, covering his eyes with his arm. He heard Beast Boy flying off the roof. He couldn't let him get away. He hastily reached for a boomerang out of his belt. He realized his mistake a moment, he threw it. He hadn't thrown a regular boomerang. He had thrown the kind that explodes.

"Beast Boy!" He tried to warn. Beast Boy heard him shout his name. He assumed just as an angry exclamation. Over the years, Beast Boy had learned the subtle difference in sound each type of Robin's boomerangs made. He couldn't believe Robin would stoop so low as to use an exploding one. He tossed his suitcase towards the sound, hitting the boomerang and causing it to detonate early. He quickly scanned the debris. Somehow, the orb had survived. He dove for it and snatched it out of the air.

Robin eyes were still blurry, but he could see Beast Boy's fuzzy outline still moving. Robin was happy he had survived but that didn't stop his anger.

"Don't you ever come back here! You hear me?" Robin turned away and flipped open his communicator. "Beast Boy got away with the orb."

Cyborg sat alone at the kitchen table, staring at all the still untouched food. Looks like he'd be wasting the tofu afterall.


End file.
